Christmas Gifts
by Nagareboshi
Summary: Digimon/little of YugiohTK and Kari can't decide what to give to each other. Hoshi, Yami, Yugi are going to make sure that these two are together before christmas is over. R


Hey there. Sorry but due to some difficulties I couldn't post this story on Christmas as it was planned. So Late Merry Christmas I do NOT own digimon or the little bit of Yugioh in this fan fiction. But I DO own Cheryl AKA Hoshi so DON'T steal her.  
  
"Speaking" *Thoughts* (My notes) ~*~Flashbacks, dreams, ect~*~ Mind speaking /Yugi's to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// {Lyrics in case the italic don't work.}  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Three years ago the Digidestined had saved the world from darkness (Or malomystiomon) 'again'. Some things have change, some haven't. Like for example the older digidestined have moved out and are going to college, the young generation of digidestined are starting to finish up their schooling in high school.  
  
Couples? Well there are lots of them, as I'm sure we all remember from season two, one of our star couple Matt and Sora are still dating. (Sorry Tai and Sora fans but I'm just too lazy to change it. Besides I was just at shocked as the rest of you when I 'ahem' saw Matt and Sora well were 'dating' so we're even right?) Mimi and Joe got off real nicely. (As again sorry to all of you Matt and Mimi fans. But I can't please everyone, now can I?) Yolei and Ken are just an adorable couple. Yami and Hoshi were doing find. Just catching up on the time they lost all those years ago. Tea and Yugi were another cute couple. Ah yes, that little love triangle between Tk, Kari, and Davis. Well good news to all you Tk and Kari fans because Davis gave up on Kari.. I say. about a year ago or so. (Sorry Davis and Kari fans. But I'm sorry I will never never NEVER write a story on Davis and Kari, unless one: feel really REALLY sorry for Davis for some odd reason. Two: an evil spirit possesses me. After all this WILL be a Kari and Tk fanfic.)  
  
Well on with our story. Christmas is coming soon and everyone practically is gone. All the older kids are at school finishing up leftover homework and tests (all excepted for Izzy) or on trips like some of the younger ones but don't worry everyone will be back for Christmas. But to put a long story short, all but TK, Kari, Cheryl AKA Hoshi [1], and Ken where gone.  
  
Tk looked out the window; everything was cover in a white blanket. (To be honest with you people I never seen snow before ok? So sorry if my writing is wrong or something.) *This is bad,* thought Tk, *I have everyone presents but Kari's. I don't know what to get her. It's been more than three years and I still haven't told her how I feel. I'm happy that Davis gave up in Kari. It's a little easier now, but I still don't have the courage to tell her. What am I going to do!*  
  
"Tk are you going to sit there all day, moping that you can't find Kari a gift and beating yourself because of that, or get out there and find her one," said a girl who looked about 18 or 19. Tk looked at the girl. Dress in a long sleeve shirt and a pair of well fitted long jeans, she was well build for her age, her long, blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and her blue sapphire eyes twinkle with wisdom and kindness.  
  
"I don't know what to get her. She so perfect in every way I can think of. Who would have thought getting her a gift would be so hard," said Tk, frustrated.  
  
Cheryl or Hoshi as she liked to be called, shook her head. Her little brother had this problem every year since he met Kari and had fallen for her. She had come back for the time being to spend some time with her family and boyfriend Yami also all of her friends too. She knew of her brother was deeply in love with the child of light. She knew what he was going though, but each year it seem to get worse and worse as Tk fell deeper and deeper for Kari. And to make it even worse she knew Kari loved Tk back but they refuse to tell each other. If she didn't no, if she wasn't bounded not to tell them she would have a LONG time ago. But no she couldn't. Why? Both Kari and Tk had made her promise not to tell and thanks to her bad luck and fate she wasn't aloud to tell anyway so it didn't matter. Hoshi let out a big sigh. "Tk," she said, "the best advice I can offer you is to follow your heart. Your hope and love will lead you to the right present. But I really think you need to tell Kari how you feel soon. You're practically killing yourself over her and if you don't tell her someone may get her first." *Not that will happen anytime soon,* thought Cheryl, *But they don't know that.*  
  
"Thanks Hoshi. I think I'll do that," said Tk, getting up.  
  
"Sure. No problem," said Hoshi cheerfully as she watch her little brother run out the door. She was over visiting her mother's for the day and trying to get her brother to get out of the house.  
  
"Oh my. Was that Tk who just ran out Hoshi," asked her mother.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Finally got him out?"  
  
"Took me all day but never the less yes. Now I have to get Kari to get out."  
  
~*~  
  
Downtown, shopping mall  
  
Tk wandered around the many shops in the mall, looking for the right gift. *Hoshi said to follow my heart,* thought Tk, *I wonder what she really means.* Tk continue to look around, *Books? Nope got her that five years ago. Pet? No way Gatomon is enough. Food? It sounds a little uncaring. What el- is that Ken?* Tk called out, "Hey Ken!"  
  
The blue hair, child of kindness turn around to see who was calling him. "Hey Tk," said Ken when he realize who was calling him. "Shopping for Christmas gifts?"  
  
Tk nodded. "Do you know what kind of gift to get when the person is perfect to you?"  
  
"You mean Kari?"  
  
"Yeah. How does Hoshi make shopping for a person you really care for easy. "  
  
"I have the same problem for Yolei. So we're in the same boat. And beside Hoshi has plenty of practice, one because she a girl and girls always have a knack for finding the right gift and two she knows Yami like a book and third she what something like 5,000 years to think about it. She probably got everyone Christmas gifts for the next couple of years," said Ken, "I know how about we go to this jewelry store I found. Yolei loves jewelry and I bet Kari would love something there too."  
  
"That a great idea, we're bond to find something for them lets go," said Tk. He and Ken took off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hikari or Kari paced the room, back and fort. *This is bad,* thought Kari, *I have everyone presents but Tk's. I don't know what to get him. It's been more than three years and I since haven't told him how I feel. I'm happy that Davis gave up on me. It's little easier now, but I still don't have the courage to tell him. What am I going to do!*  
  
Hoshi looked at the girl who she considered as a sister. She was doing the same thing as Tk and that was a bit weird. Not to mention this was getting to her and her temper was getting shorter and shorter. If she didn't get Kari moving and fast she was bounded to blow. Also Kari's pacing wasn't helping too. Hoshi sighed between her brother and Kari it was starting to get on her nerves. "Kari one stop pacing the room, its bugging me. Two just go and find him a gift, a gift from the heart."  
  
"I know but"  
  
"But what! Kari you love him. Finding a gift for Tk well should be easy. Just follow your heart," said Hoshi. She was just getting really frustrated.  
  
"But I got to find the prefect present. And I don't know," said Kari. She didn't really like arguing with Hoshi because she could blow you up with out breaking a sweat. But she had given all the gifts she could think of to Tk in the previous years. "Can you help me think of a gift for him?"  
  
"All right," said Hoshi.  
  
"Thank you, thank you," yelled Kari as she hugged the child of peace, guardian of the digital world and the real world.  
  
"You welcome," said Hoshi, "Now let's get started."  
  
~*~  
  
Tk and Ken looked around the shop. Some of the pieces of jewelry were really out of their price range. Ken had found something for Yolei the minute they walked in. It was a small bird that looked a lot like Hawkmon and wasn't too expense. Tk on the other hand was having a harder time. *What can I get Kari,* thought Tk as he continue to looked around. They had been here for about 20 minutes looking for a gift for Kari when something caught his eye.  
  
"Hey Ken. Look at this. You think Kari will like it," said TK.  
  
Ken ran over to look at the piece of jewelry. Small and on a golden chain, it looked like the crest of Light and Hope combined. It was made with a clear crystal with a tint of pink and yellow within. It gleamed in the light, reflecting the colors of he rainbow. "Wow," said Ken, "how did you find it?"  
  
"I just followed my heart like Hoshi said I should. Beside it kinda drew me to it. It kinda gave a faint glow," said Tk.  
  
"A glow?"  
  
Tk laugh, remembering that the new digidestined didn't know REALLY his family and the weird thing that happen to Hoshi all the time. They were still getting use to Hoshi and her powers. He remembered clearly when they found out that Hoshi was Tk and Matt's sister.  
  
~*~ flashback  
  
They had just defeated Malomystiomon a few days ago. New Years was coming around the corner and Tk and Matt wonder if their sister would be able to come. She had missed Christmas thanks to Malomystiomon so Matt and Tk were looking forward to seeing her, since Hoshi rarely gets a break for her hard life. Everyone was at the Ishida's house to celebrate New Years and by now Matt and Tk were doubting that Hoshi would make it.  
  
"Hey TA, Matt why are you two so blue. It's New Years you should be happy," said Davis.  
  
"Sorry it's just that we're waiting for someone to come," said Matt.  
  
"Someone who's closed to our hearts," said Tk, not taking his eyes off the window as he continue to look out it.  
  
"Your girlfriend," teased Davis.  
  
"That's not nice Davis," said Kari glaring at Davis. She turned her glaze to Tk, "She'll be here. She never let you down before why would she start now?"  
  
"You're right as always,' said Tk as he turn to face the child of light, a smile on his face.  
  
"Who she," asked Cody. Ding dong "I'll get it," said Cody. He ran to the door and opened it. There stood a girl of 16 or so dressed in warm clothes, her blond hair once again pulled into a ponytail and sapphire eyes now held happiness. "Hello," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello," said Cody, "I think you got the wrong house."  
  
"Isn't this the Ishida resident," asked the girl.  
  
"It is," said Cody.  
  
"Then I'm at the right place," said the girl walking in and hanging her coat.  
  
"Who's that Cody," asked Yolei.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Cody.  
  
The girl walked into the room everyone had their back facing her. Tk still looking out the window said, "Who is it?"  
  
The girl grinned and said, "What not happy to see me?"  
  
Everyone turned around. "Hoshi!" was shouted by eight of the digidestined and if it was possible Tk, Matt and Kari yelled the loudest. Soon 'Hoshi' was dog piled by the eight original digidestined.  
  
"Hey," she yelled, "get off!"  
  
"You made it! You made it," shouted Tk.  
  
"Of course I made it. You think I would let you down, after missing Christmas. I think not," said Hoshi.  
  
"Uh can someone tell the rest of us what going on," asked Ken as new digidestined nodded.  
  
"Sorry guys," said Tk, "This is Cheryl or as she like to be called Hoshi."  
  
"So why are you guys are happy to see her," asked Davis.  
  
"Hoshi is my twin and Tk's older sister," said Matt.  
  
"What," yelled the four new digidestined.  
  
"Never told them huh," said Hoshi.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Long story," said Hoshi turning to the new digidestined. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Cheryl as known as Hoshi, my nickname. No need to introduce yourselves I know whom you are. I'll watch you for the beginning. Ever since you stepped into the digital world."  
  
"You know about the digital world," asked Cody.  
  
"Yep," said Hoshi, "Now what kind of guardian would I make if I didn't know who was entering into the digital world when darkness could enter at any moment."  
  
"GUARDIAN!"  
  
Hoshi sweatdropped. This always happen, whenever she said that or something like that similar to that.  
  
"But there are only four guardians in the digital world," said Ken, "Azulongmon said so."  
  
"He lied," said Hoshi. "No one really suppose to know that there's a fifth guardian. But for the digidestined there is an exception. I'm also the Digidestined of Peace and Matt's younger twin and Tk's older sister. I'm never around because I'm watching the digital world. In between going to the real world to check on thing and visit a few friends and family."  
  
"Or just Yami," said Matt.  
  
Hoshi hit him on the head. "So what if I do? I visit you guys just the same. And beside you should be happy. You know how long it to me to convince the other four guardians to come here? All because of malomystiomon. I swear that digimon is as bad as Pegasus. It never can stay dead."  
  
For those who knew what Hoshi was talking about laugh and helped tell the four new digidestined about Hoshi.  
  
End of flashback  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok Kari think what do you really want to give Tk," said Hoshi.  
  
"I don't know," answer the child of light.  
  
"Ok something he likes maybe," said Hoshi. She was getting nowhere.  
  
"He likes books, animals, basketb--- That it! Tk's favorite team is playing soon maybe I can get him the tickets. Wait no they sold out," said Kari.  
  
Hoshi looked at Kari. She didn't except that so soon. *I thought it would be another 20 minutes before she thought of that. Guess I was wrong.* Taking something out of her pocket, she pressed it into Kari's hands.  
  
"What-." Hoshi cut her off.  
  
"Take it. Don't ask where and when and why I'm giving it to you. Just take it. I'm not asking for anything in return. But just promise me that you WILL tell Tk how you feel, rejected or not, before it destroy you. Ok?"  
  
Kari open up her hands, there in her hands were to front row seats for the game that Tk's team was playing in. "I promise," she whisper, "Thank you." She hugged Cheryl.  
  
"You welcome again," said Hoshi, "I got go. You go and wrapped that gift up."  
  
"Not there much to wrap."  
  
Hoshi giggled, "I agree. Still you should wrap it. That part of the giving and receiving process. Right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Kari, a smile formed on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Tk counted his money. The necklace that looked like the Crest of Light and Hope was on the pricey side, but it was worth it. Tk just hoped he had enough money. Tk groaned he was short on money.  
  
"Short," asked Ken.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Here. All I have is ten dollars. You don't have to pay me back after all that's what friends are for," said Ken.  
  
"Thanks," said Tk, "but I'm still short by at least 50 dollars."  
  
Suddenly a 50-dollar bill appear in front of his face. "What," said Tk. Along with the bill was a hand, following the hand up there was Hoshi.  
  
"Hoshi," said Tk.  
  
"Don't ask. Just take it get Kari that gift. Just tell her how you feel before you kill yourself. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah," said Tk. He looked back at Hoshi only to find her gone. "Thanks sis," he whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere not to far off  
  
Sitting on the roof of some small building, was Hoshi and a boy her age. The boy dressed in a blue jacket and long blue pants with boots of some sort. His tri-color hair waving in the wind, he turned to Hoshi.  
  
"You know that was real nice of you to do, love," said Yami looking at his soulmate. His violet eyes not leaving Hoshi.  
  
"I know. It's for the best," said Hoshi, "They go crazy if they don't tell each other soon."  
  
Hoshi looked up at the sky. With a soft sigh she said, "Only a three more days into Christmas."  
  
Yami nodded. "How about tomorrow lunch. I'll pick you up at 10:30 and we'll keep an eye on our two lovebirds and still enjoy ourselves."  
  
Hoshi turn and grinned at Yami, "You read my mind love. Tomorrow then. So are you and Yugi coming for dinner on Christmas and bring grandpa too. The others can come too as long as Joey and Tristan don't eat all the food."  
  
"Yugi and I will come. Grandpa can't he has to help a friend somewhere. I'll ask the others if they want to come," said Yami, "But you know that even if Joey and Tristan don't eat all the food the digimon and Davis, Tai, and Matt will."  
  
"I know that's why I'm going to make plenty of food."  
  
"Need help doing that," asked Yami.  
  
"Sure love as long as you don't steal any of my brownies," teased Hoshi.  
  
"What?! I don't steal, I sample."  
  
"Sure love, sure."  
  
~*~ Next Day  
  
Hoshi manage to get Tk and Kari to go on a picnic or a date, as some would call it, without anyone interfering, in the digital world, somewhere anyway from snow. Hoshi herself would be right behind them on her own date with Yami keeping a close eye on them.  
  
Hoshi sighed. It was a perfect day and they (Kari and Tk) still have told each other.  
  
"Hoshi, love calm down. It takes time," said Yami sitting next to Hoshi eating a sandwich.  
  
"I know," groaned Hoshi. "But you think what nine years is long enough. They just fall deeper and deeper for each other every year. They'll bound to go crazy over each other soon."  
  
"True. True."  
  
~*~  
  
Kari looked around. She could have sworn that someone was watching.  
  
"Something wrong Kari," asked Tk.  
  
"It feels like someone watching us. You think its Hoshi?"  
  
"One it's probably just a stray digimon and two Hoshi wouldn't come here if her life depended on it during Christmas," said Tk, "Cookies?"  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi laugh nervously. What Tk said was true she would never come to the digital world during Christmas when she tried so hard to get away from it. But this was different, her brother happiness depended on this and maybe one day the digital world. But Hoshi hoped that would never come.  
  
The rest of the day flew by quickly and Kari and Tk STILL didn't tell. Hoshi was NOT happy. Tomorrow everyone one comes back and it was a lot harder for Hoshi to get Kari and Tk together with everyone around and she couldn't do anything tomorrow because she had to cook.  
  
"Hoshi calm down," said Yami as he tried to calm down his girlfriend. He knew as well or better that Hoshi getting or making Hoshi mad was not the best thing to do.  
  
Hoshi took a deep breath and said, "The game just got harder."  
  
Yami nodded. He knew now that everyone will be back getting Kari and Tk to tell each other how they feel would be harder. Also Hoshi will be coming back to the digital world so she wouldn't be able to help them and secretly play matchmaker. Not to mention that school will start again and everyone will have studies including him.  
  
Hoshi sighed. "Oh well," she said. She turned and faced Yami, "I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow morning. And I mean EARLY, whether you like it or not."  
  
"Yes madam," said Yami. He and Hoshi burst out laughing as they left the digital world to go back home.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning  
  
Matt woke up to a delicious smell. He had arrived home late last night, Hoshi had just gone to bed and their dad was finishing some work at the office. He walked into the kitchen and found Hoshi cooking.  
  
"Morning Matt," said Hoshi.  
  
*I hate it when she does that. How on earth does she know that I'm in the room,* thought Matt as he said morning to Hoshi.  
  
Hoshi turn away from the stove and faced Matt. "Matt," she said, "There are some things I need to discuss with you, Dad, and Gabumon."  
  
*Ok, I'm not liking that look on her face,* thought Matt. At the same moment their dad and Gabumon walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Dad, Gabumon please join us," said Hoshi coldly not taking her eyes off Matt.  
  
One thought was going though the two the men and digimon, *I DON'T like that voice.*  
  
"Now as we now it's Christmas Eve and as it seem to be a tradition that _I_ dinner and everyone sleeps over for some odd reason and everyone open present the next morning. Now I mean EVERYONE is coming. As the years pass it grew and grew so we WILL be cramped. Now my room as always will be off limits unless I give permission to use it. Our friends will be bunking in the living room, kitchen, dining room, and your rooms. I do NOT want any complaining. Only if every space is filled, will I open my room. Also people like Davis is not allowed in my room. I'll let the girls or boys like Yugi, Yami, or Izzy. Cody and Joe are allowed too. Matt if you really don't like Yami in my room than put someone else with me like Cody, but not yourself, Tai OR Davis. Besides as I said NO ONE is going in my room unless every space in this house is taken. I mean EVERY space. Understood?"  
  
The men and Digimon nodded.  
  
"Good," said Hoshi, "Now about the food. Because there are lot of people coming I will be spending the entire day in the kitchen. So you will on your own for breakfast and lunch. But NO ONE is allowed to enter the kitchen unless you have my permission to do so. And NO ONE is touching the food. I will not put up the spell yet. But if I catch ANYONE touching the food, I will summoned the spell and the three of you will spend the rest of the day outside in the cold in till dinner or the guest start to arrive. If you to help you can NOT touch the food and knowing Matt he will want to help after I tell him other helper. Yami will be coming over early to help me."  
  
"What," yelled Matt, "He coming over?!"  
  
"Yes he is, Matt," said Hoshi, "He didn't have a real choice. He helping whether he likes it or not. You still have a choice. So don't push it.  
  
Matt sat down quickly. Like everyone else he knew not to argue with his twin sister.  
  
Ding-Dong went the doorbell.  
  
Hoshi got up. "That's probably Yami," she said opening the door. There stood Yami with a bag full of gifts and right behind him was another boy who looked just like Yami, but younger. It was Yugi, Yami's 'twin brother'.  
  
"Merry Christmas, love," said Yami giving Hoshi a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Hoshi," said Yugi.  
  
"A Merry Christmas to both of you to. But you're a day early for the real Christmas," said Hoshi.  
  
"True," said both Yami and Yugi at the same time.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that evening  
  
Everyone had shown up. Ok almost everyone. Kaiba was running late, (Kaiba late?!) and Ken and his family where suck at the train station, Joey was causing trouble trying to steal food. But that soon stop after Hoshi zapped him with a lightning spell. But never the less everyone made it. That when the chaos started. The moment Hoshi brought out dinner the Digimon, Joey, Tai, Tristan, Davis, and Matt dive for the food. Unfortunate for the boys and Digimon (mind you not all the Digimon jumped for the food. Behaved ones like Gatomon and Wormon stayed out and waited for their turn.) Hoshi came prepared for this. With a quick spell she blocked them off the food and made them wait in till everyone else got their food.  
  
"Come on Hoshi, can we eat now," complained Joey.  
  
"No," growled Hoshi.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeassssssssseeeeeeeee?"  
  
"NO," said Hoshi, her sapphire eyes blazing in anger.  
  
"Gulp," said Joey, 'I'll just be quiet."  
  
Soon everyone had there fill, all except the boys and Digimon mention above whom where always hungry. They soon settle down and where drinking hot cocoa and talking. The parents talking about the work and other adult stuff. The girls chatting and the boys too. Kaiba and Izzy were working on computers. Some were playing duel monster. (I think the score is now at Tea : 5 and Joey : 0) And other thing you would do on a Christmas Eve. Carols, exchanging of gifts, music, talking, and games. Soon everyone had fallen asleep. The order of sleeping was parents were at home asleep, Matt with Tai, Joe and Davis, in Matt's room. Mr. Ishida had Kaiba, Cody and Izzy in his room. The girls, Kari, Yolei, Mimi, Tea and Sora shared the living room. Tk, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura had the guestroom, and much to Matt's discomfort, Hoshi, Yami, and Yugi were in Hoshi's room.  
  
~*~ Late that night. Just before midnight. Around 11:30 or so.  
  
Hikari couldn't sleep. It was late at night and all she could think about was Tk. Deep down inside she knew Hoshi was right if she didn't tell Tk soon, rejected or not, she was going to go crazy. She got up, careful not to wake the other girls, walked outside to get a breath of fresh air.  
  
~*~  
  
Tk couldn't sleep. The only thing on his mind was Kari. And like Kari he knew that Hoshi was right and if he didn't tell Kari soon he'll go crazy. He walked out of the guestroom just in time to see Kari walk out of the apartment building. *Wonder where Kari going. Wait! This is a perfect time to tell her,* thought Tk. Grabbing his coat he followed Kari.  
  
~*~  
  
Kari didn't know way, but she walked all the way to the park. Sitting down on a an empty bench, she took in the scenery. Lights shinning, the green park now covered in snow. No one around at this time of night. Turning around she heard someone come up behind her. Kari relax when she saw it was Tk. "Hey Tk," she said.  
  
{I see a light  
  
Shinning in darkness  
  
I hear a sound Coming toward me}  
  
"Hey Kari," said Tk.  
  
"Why are you here," she asked.  
  
"Well I can't let you go on your own."  
  
Kari couldn't help but smile. Tk had always been protective of her ever since they met. That one of the many reason why she loved him. *Tell him,* whisper her mind.  
  
"Uh Tk," she said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There something I have to tell you."  
  
Tk looked at Kari. "Wait," he said, "Let me tell you something first." Gripping her hand in his Tk look at Kari right in the eyes. "Hikari Kamiya I love you with all my heart. I love you ever since I laid my eyes on you."  
  
"Really," she whisper to him.  
  
{Light shine brightly  
  
Gleaming in the darkness  
  
  
  
Hope come to us  
  
Never leave us behind}  
  
"Yes, really," said Tk.  
  
Kari couldn't take it any more, she grabbed Tk and kissed him like how she always wanted to. Tk surprise at first return the kiss. When they finally broke from the kiss, Kari said, "I love you too, Takeru."  
  
{I see a light  
  
Shinning to the darkness  
  
Hope come to us Never leave us behind}  
  
~*~ Meanwhile  
  
Hoshi sat on the roof with Yami. Both had followed Kari and Tk to the park. Hoshi stood there tearing tears of joys. "They finally told each other," she said.  
  
"Yeah," said Yami.  
  
{Strength and kindness  
  
Will bring us together  
  
I see a light Shinning in the darkness  
  
Hope come to us Never leave us behind}  
  
In the distant they heard church bells ring, striking midnight. Hoshi and Yami turn to the sound. Taking a bit of magic, Hoshi threw it in to the air. The sky seems to light up as the stars shined even brighter. The winds carrying what looked like glitter drifted though the air, showering the two couples.  
  
"Merry Christmas, love," said Yami.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too Yami," said Hoshi, kissing Yami deeply on the lips.  
  
{Trust and faith  
  
Always true  
  
Love and hope Will bring us though}  
  
~*~  
  
"What this," said Kari looking at the glitter falling on her.  
  
"Looks like Hoshi has been playing a few tricks of her own," remarked Tk.  
  
Looking around they both quickly found Hoshi and Yami.  
  
"Looks like they'll not the only ones enjoy this," said Kari.  
  
Hoshi and Yami broke their kiss for just a moment to wave at them. Waving back to them, Kari and Tk continue to kiss.  
  
{I see a light  
  
Shinning in the darkness  
  
Hope come to us Never leave us behind}  
  
~*~  
  
Kari and Tk, soon joined with Hoshi and Yami, walked back to the apartment. Sneaking back in the house they went back to the rooms, but they never got that far. Yugi was standing in their way.  
  
"You know you could have at least left a note. You're lucky that I didn't panic when I felt you guys left," said Yugi.  
  
"Sorry," they said.  
  
"Now lets get some sleep," said Hoshi as she Yugi and Yami head back to Hoshi's room.  
  
"Night Tk," said Kari.  
  
"Wait Kari," said Tk.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Here," he said handing out her gift.  
  
"But it's to early," protest Kari.  
  
"No it isn't," said Tk, "You saw the clock its Christmas."  
  
Kari took the present and gently open it. "It beautiful," she said. Picking up the necklace she tried it on. "Thank you Tk."  
  
"You welcome."  
  
"Here," said Kari giving Tk his present.  
  
"Thanks," he whispered opening the present. "No way," he said, "tickets to the final basketball game of the season."  
  
"Hope you like it," said Kari.  
  
"How did you get them? They were sold out in an hour after they open the box office to sell them," asked Tk.  
  
"To be honest Hoshi gave them to me," said Kari sheepishly.  
  
"Really? She help me pay for your present too," said Tk. "I think Hoshi knew all this time and was playing matchmaker."  
  
"I think so too," said Kari. "Good night or good morning depending how you look at it," she said kissing Tk on the cheek and headed to bed.  
  
Tk blush a nice cherry color before saying night to Kari and heading to bed too.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Watching from the hall, Yami, Yugi, and Hoshi, saw the whole thing.  
  
"Finally mangle to tell each other, huh? I guess that what you and Yami were doing this early in the morning and the past two days," said Yugi, after Kari and Tk had finish their little gift exchanged.  
  
"Yep," said Hoshi, Yami with nodding beside her.  
  
"That good," said Yugi, "now let's get some sleep." He climbed into the bed Hoshi had created for everyone. So they could sleep with comfort.  
  
"I agree. Night aibou," said Yami, "Night love." Giving Hoshi a quick kiss on the lips before climbing into bed next to Yugi since Matt didn't allow Yami to sleep near to Hoshi.  
  
"Night Yami," said Hoshi returning the kiss. Then turning to Yugi she said, "Good night Yugi."  
  
"Night Yami, Hoshi," mumble Yugi, already asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Everyone awoke early in the morning around 8:00. Hoshi who had a knack for being up early no matter how late she stays up was already cooking breakfast. Merry Christmas was said to everyone and then sat down for breakfast. Breakfast went find in till Joey, Matt, Tai, Tristan, and the digimon woke up. But Hoshi stopped them from getting out of control. Then parents of the digidestined arrive after breakfast for the exchanging of gift.  
  
"Thank you Yami," said Hoshi as she put on the star necklace from him. Hoshi had gotten book and several duel monster booster packs, to improve her deck from Yugi. She also got clothes from her mother, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Tk, Tai, and Tea. From Kari, Hoshi got a star bracelet. Now she has a matching set. From everyone else who was not named she got anything ranging from a computer game to a video of her favorite movie.  
  
The rest of the girls pretty much got the same thing as Hoshi. From their boyfriends, a piece of jewelry, mostly necklaces and another piece of jewelry, mostly a bracelet, from another girl. They also got plenty of clothes from everyone too. And like Hoshi for those who didn't give clothes or jewelry gave anything from computer games to videos.  
  
The boys were different. It was mostly based on their personality. Like Kaiba and Izzy all got computer stuff, and Matt got things for his band, and Tai and Davis got soccer things and so on and on. Of course the boys with girlfriends got some very interesting things. I think Yami's was the most interesting. Hoshi used her magic to create a picture, two pictures actually. The first one was a picture of everyone, having fun, with a Sakura tree or a cherry blossom tree for other words in the background. The fame was an unusual one. It was a made of cherry blossom wood, it had a cherry blossom carved in the corners. The second one was a picture of Yami, Yugi and Hoshi, on a picnic. The frame was other strange one it was made of sandalwood, and carved in the corner was the eye of Horus.  
  
"WOW," said everyone.  
  
"You really out did yourself love," said Yami.  
  
"Thanks. It took me awhile to make it," said Hoshi.  
  
Sora turned her attention away from the picture frame. As she did that her eyes caught the necklace that Kari was wearing. Remembering that Kari did not receive a necklace she wonder were it came from. "Kari," she said getting the child of light attention. "Were did you get that beautiful necklace?"  
  
In a moment everyone eyes were on Kari. Kari blushed a bit before saying, softly, "Tk gave it to."  
  
"It's beautiful," said Tea.  
  
"How did you pay for it, bro," said Matt.  
  
"Hoshi help me a bit," said Tk.  
  
"That's not all that happen this Christmas," mumble Hoshi to herself.  
  
"What was that," said Matt.  
  
"Nothing," she said.  
  
"You're hiding something again," said everyone, besides Yami, Yugi, and Tk and Kari who were blushing again. They knew what Hoshi was hiding.  
  
"Tell us," demanded everyone.  
  
*I wonder how on earth they do they know I'm hiding something,* thought Hoshi. She turned to Tk and Kari. They both nodded. They knew it had to said sooner or later. Sighing, Hoshi said, "It's nothing really, but if you really want to know....."  
  
"We want to know," chorused everyone.  
  
*I wonder if they practice that,* thought Hoshi before continuing. "if you really want to know ask TK or Kari."  
  
Kari and Tk looked at her shock. They excepted that she would tell them, and not for them to tell everyone. Hoshi just shrugged. Her impression telling both of them, "It's-best-that-you-tell-them."  
  
They return that thought with an impression of their own, clearly saying that, "YOU-tell-them!"  
  
She shot them back a look that said, "I'm-NOT-going-to-tell-them. YOU-tell- them."  
  
"YOU-tell-them."  
  
Suddenly Hoshi enter their minds. I'm not going to tell them. You tell them. It's your relationship. You tell them. That or I tell them and I'll had a long list of thing for you two to do. Both Tk and Kari decided to tell, not wanting to wait and find out what Hoshi had in store for them if she told.  
  
Everyone looked at Kari and Tk, waiting to find out what was Hoshi hiding. Hoshi was sitting there with a grin on her face. I'll start of then, she told them. Fine with us, they reply.  
  
"Late last night around midnight," said Hoshi.  
  
"Something wonderful happen," said Yami.  
  
"Something some of us have been waiting for years to hear," said Yugi.  
  
"Last night," said Tk, "Kari and I officially became couple."  
  
There was an uproar. Yelling of  
  
"That wonderful." "Congratulation." "When did this happen?" "My baby is all grown up."  
  
And much more. Needless to say everyone congratulate Tk and Kari, asked how Hoshi, Yami, and Yugi knew about this. Soon after everyone had settle down again, Hoshi with some hesitate brought out a cake she had made. The digimon, Joey, Tai, Tristan, Davis, and Matt dive at it at once. Everyone in the room burst out laughing as Hoshi once again made the boys and digimon wait.  
  
~*~  
  
Later  
  
Tk, Kari, Yami, Yugi, Hoshi, and Matt were sitting in the living room. Everyone else had left, and Yami, Yugi, TK, and Kari volunteer to help Matt and Hoshi clean up. Yami because he wanted to help Hoshi after all she did this Christmas. Yugi never went anywhere without Yami, unless it was for a very good reason and also because he wanted to help Hoshi. Tk and Kari were just they because they wanted to help. Tk mostly because it was his family after all. Drinking hot chocolate, sitting comfortably in the living room they discuss something they never got to clear up.  
  
"All right Hoshi spill it. How did you know Kari and I were at the park," asked Tk, looking at his sister.  
  
"Me," asked Hoshi innocently.  
  
"Yes," said Kari.  
  
"I just followed you guys out. Yami followed me."  
  
"How long have you know Tk liked Kari and Kari liked Tk," asked Matt.  
  
"What is this? 20 questions? I know for I long time even if Kari and Tk hadn't told me. It wasn't to hard to spot like how Yugi and Yami did," said Hoshi.  
  
"You knew too," asked Kari looking at Yugi and Yami. Both of them nodded.  
  
"So I assume that the 50 dollars you lend me wasn't just because you were being nice, but playing matchmaker. Is that the same for the tickets," asked Tk.  
  
"That's true. But I still would have lend you the money if you need it," chirped Hoshi.  
  
"How do you manage to do this all behind my back," asked Matt.  
  
Hoshi shrugged. "Between my magic and you never paying attention, it was easy."  
  
"Thanks Hoshi," said Kari, "For helping me with my present for Tk."  
  
"Me too," said Tk.  
  
"You welcome," said Hoshi.  
  
"So Hoshi how long did it take you to make Yami's present," said Yugi.  
  
"Not long really. I have so much free time now. It's not even funny. But the guardians insist that I stay in the digital world. Making Yami's present was easy. All I had to was get the things I needed and mixed it together with my magic to do the rest for me," explained Hoshi.  
  
"I like it anyway, love. Thank you," said Yami.  
  
Yugi looked at the clock, "Yami we should get going. Grandpa wants us home soon."  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"I'll walked you guys to the train station," volunteer Hoshi.  
  
"Now wait...," said Matt. But stopped at the look on Hoshi's face.  
  
"Just let them be, Matt," said Tk.  
  
"All right but come back right away," said Matt.  
  
"Thanks Matt," said Hoshi hugging him, before rushing out the door to join Yami and Yugi to the train station.  
  
"Sometimes I think you're too overprotective of Hoshi," said Tk shaking his head.  
  
"Don't get to comfortable with that. You'll see plenty of that with Tai if you wan to take Kari on a date," replied Matt.  
  
"He right," said Kari. Sighing at the thought at what her brother would do. "Well I got to go. Bye Matt, Tk." She gave Tk a quick kiss on the cheek. Tk blushed and watch Kari walked out of the house. One thought was racing though everyone's mind on this afternoon of Christmas, *this was truly a wonderful Christmas!!!*  
  
~*~ What I'm done all really? No way! I should do more of these stories. The song if you bother to read it belong to me I wrote it. And it's not even complete. It's not the whole song. If you want it you ask me first! Its title is "I see a Light". I hope this wasn't too mushy to read. It was my first try at this kind of stories. Who knows maybe I'll write more stories like this.  
  
[1] For those who read my other stories, you know who Hoshi is, so you don't have to read this next part. I think I explain the digital world part of Hoshi in the story, so now I'll explain the Yugioh part and other traits.  
  
Cheryl or Hoshi as she liked to be called, is the Queen of Egypt. So in other words she's Yami's late wife. Hoshi died shortly after she married Yami, and she can thank Pegasus for that. She is very protective of her family and friends. And loves to play games like her boyfriend, Yami, or solve puzzles like Yugi. She can get into mischief and plays tricks on people, mostly to play matchmaker. But she is a fierce, powerful warrior, trained in martial arts, magic, swordplay, and hidden weaponry. She is better as an ally than an enemy. She could blow you away with a wave of her hand or blow up Japan without breaking a sweat. Her temper is short and no ones like to get her angry. Yami, Yugi, Kari, and Tk are usually the ones to calm her down. And Tai, Joey, Tristan, and Davis are usually the ones who make her mad. Other than that, she a very nice person once you get to know her and she opens up to you.  
  
Before I forget Yami was revealed to the world as Yugi's long lost twin brother. So the world now knows Yami as Yami Mutou.  
  
I think that's all you need to know. If you want to know Hoshi better go read my other stories the best to start of with is, "Past, Present, Future Chronicles The Present" or "High School Days and it's Prequel Wish upon a Star". Well that's all for now.  
  
Nagareboshi ^_~  
  
P.S. Don't for get to review!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
